Away in a better place
by AALTGurl
Summary: When Simone dies and Miguel and Charity and there two kids go back to Harmony for the funeral. Kay has a very devious plan to get him back. Very Devious!
1. Default Chapter

Charity got out of bed and she went over to her newborn son's crib. She picked him up and she held him close to her. She went in her 2 year old daughter's room and she started to wake her up because the whole family had to go back to Harmony.  
  
"Charity I'll take Christopher a shower." Miguel said getting out of bed. "Thanks." She said. Handing Christopher to Miguel.  
  
"Jennifer wake up." Charity said. With in an instant she woke up and looked at her mommy and she put her hands around Charity's neck and she brought her to the bathroom.  
  
When they were all ready to leave it was 6:00 in the morning and Charity had put them in the car.  
  
They were on the highway when Charity remembered all those memories in Harmony. How Kay tried to kill her, and how Timmy died trying to save her she shook her head and tried to focus on something else. She wanted to see the suprisement on her Aunt Grace's face when she saw her.  
  
Charity didn't want to go to Simone's funeral because it would hurt too much. But she had to that was her best friend while she was in Harmony. She couldn't just not be there. Charity kept thinking about all the times Simone cheered her up when she was down. Then Charity remembered when Simone helped her when she was recovering her heart transplant.  
  
When they arrived at Grace's house no one was answering the door. She remembered where the secret key was and she had opened the door. She saw Kay sitting on the couch watching TV not even moving.  
  
"Kay?" Charity said holding Christopher's car seat. "Charity?" Kay said dropping the remote. "Oh my Gosh Kay it's you!" Charity said. "Yea! Who's that?"  
  
Charity bent down and said, "Kay this is Jennifer and this is Christopher."  
  
Miguel picked Jennifer up and said, "Daddy's little girl."  
  
Jennifer laughed and started to play with Miguel.  
  
Kay looked stunned she looked like she was going to die she had felt like a knife went through her back. She tried so hard to get Miguel she thought that Miguel went to Connecticut to go to college and she thought Charity went to New York.  
  
"Wow!" She said.  
  
Just then she saw Grace come down the stairs all dressed in black and stared at Charity and said, "CHARITY!!!!!" screaming.  
  
Charity got up and ran towards Her Aunt and she hugged her so tight.  
  
"Aunt Grace you look so different!" Charity said. "Well Charity you look Different to."  
  
Jennifer went walking over to Charity pulling on her black knee length dress. Charity turned around and she picked her and said, "Jennifer meet your Aunt Grace."  
  
Aunt Grace started to cry. And Jennifer went over and hugged Grace and she wiped her tear.  
  
"Well Charity don't you think that she is a little small for that car seat?" Grace said looking confused. "Aunt Grace she wasn't in that car seat." Charity said putting Jennifer down.  
  
Miguel walked with the car seat over to Grace and said, "Christopher is in it."  
  
"Miguel it's so good to see you again!" Grace said pulling him into a hug and took the blanket off the car seat and saw a beautiful 1 week old baby.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Oh My Gosh! Charity is that you?" Jessica said running up to Charity and started hugging her. "In the flesh Jessica!" Charity said.  
  
"And who's this?" Jessica said pointing to the two kids she saw. "This is Christopher and that's Jennifer." Miguel said.  
  
"Oh My gosh!" Jessica said running up too Miguel. "It's good too see you Jessica!" Miguel said pulling her into a hug.  
  
Hours later the funeral service started. Kay was sitting next to Miguel who was holding Jennifer and he started to cry. Kay thought to herself "Who does Charity think she is she is? She's walking into Simone's funeral service wearing black knee length boots and she's wearing a black cardigan sweater over it. I shoulda got that outfit."  
  
Miguel wanted to be a pallbearer for her so he left Jennifer with Charity and when it was time to carry the casket he got up and started to walk out the church with everyone else.  
  
Charity walked out crying holding Christopher in one arm and Jennifer in her other hand. 


	2. Our night will come

Charity was standing outside waiting for Miguel when she saw Theresa and her baby boy.  
  
"Oh my Gosh Theresa!" Charity said running over to her.  
  
"Charity!! You look so good you look so different! And where's my baby brother?"  
  
Just then Miguel walked up to Theresa.  
  
"He's right here!" Miguel said hugging her.  
  
Miguel bent down and saw Theresa's beautiful son, his nephew and he said, "Hi little Ethan."  
  
"Hi Uncle Miguel."  
  
Miguel laughed and then picked him up and brought him over to his daughter Jennifer.  
  
"Ethan meet your cousin Jennifer." Miguel said.  
  
"Girls stink they have cooties!" Ethan said running back to Theresa.  
  
Charity laughed and then Christopher started crying. Theresa looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Is that my nephew? MY cute little adorable nephew?"  
  
Charity handed him to Theresa, Theresa was so happy to hold him she didn't want to let go of him.  
  
Just then Father Lonigan announced, "We will be heading towards the cemetery."  
  
"Theresa you can come with us in our care if you like." Charity said.  
  
"Thanks but I don't know if it's gonna be enough room."  
  
"There's always room for my sister." Miguel said.  
  
They all got into the car and it took almost forever to get there. All the way there Little Ethan was sticking his tongue at Jennifer. They were at the cemetery and they had saw Whitney, Theresa whispered to Charity, "Whitney hasn't showed her face here ever since her and Chad eloped but se's still my best friend no matter what."  
  
Whitney sat in the back row and Theresa soon joined her.  
  
"Whitney! I'm so glad you're here and im so gla-"  
  
"Theresa! You had another baby?"  
  
"No! This is Miguel's son not mine."  
  
Whitney hugged Theresa and said, "Hey I came here to see you so I saw you and I have to go now ok!"  
  
Before Theresa could say anything Whitney was gone.  
  
An Hour later When Charity was going to say her Eulogy for Simone she had a premonition something was going to happened then she shook that thought out of her head and walked up where Father Lonigan was standing and she began,  
  
"Hello everyone! We all know why were here today and it's because we came to pay our respects the light of our lives Simone. She was more than a normal girl she was an amazing person and I don't even no why she would commit suicide. She had everything she ever wanted and she was my best friend. I loved her we all loved her and we'll never forget her."  
  
Charity was finished her Eulogy and she sat back down. Kay thought to herself "Those should be me and Miguel's kids not his and Charity's. But we'll have kids together just watch tonight will be me and Miguel's night it will be our night." 


End file.
